Not According To Plan
by MarcieDio
Summary: One night, things just don't go according to the script. The Animatronic's AND Mike's... [ There's not really any warnings except some cuss words. Also like.. 1 single sentence of gay. That is all.] This is my first FNAF fanfiction, so please be kind to me. Also, I wrote this at 2 AM. Again, be kind.


All was quiet at 12 AM, the peak and start of the night at Freddy Frazbear's. Nothing moved, nothing made a noise, nothing breathed. Animatronics didn't need to breathe, after all.

It wasn't their cue yet, so they waited for a little bit, boredly standing in place at the stage while Chica glanced over a bit to try and peak at Pirate's Cove. Nope, nothing moving. Sometimes Foxy just hated being cooped up more than he hated being watched, so one of them always double checked.

More silence. It seemed to go on a lot longer than usual, too. It was already 12:30 and not a peep had been heard.

Then a phone rang in the distance. Guess it was just a bit late. The Animatronics seemed to relax in the normalcy despite the irritation that device brought them. That obnoxious fucking thing always gave away their sec- Wait.. That didn't sound like their phone.

All of them continued to stand still, Freddy looking between his two companions to see if they thought the 'new phone' was odd as well. Both of them gave an almost invisible shrug, showing that they heard it too.

Oh well, it wasn't a big enough change for them to break character. A new phone was sometimes needed, maybe Mike had broken it last night and none of them had noticed. If somethings broken, then of course it might not be the same model either. Everything in this place seemed old, even though the place was pretty well-kept and was used every day.

1 AM finally came around and Bonnie gave them a little farewell wave before shoving off, choosing to stay in the entrance of the hallway for now. No one else moved. Their programming said it was far too early for them to gang up on him, so they dutifully followed it, stock still and unchanging.

To their surprise, there was another phone ringing in the background. It was the same one they'd before, too. Yes, they must have just gotten a new one. But why was it being called again, if Mike had already listened to his message for the night? They'd never heard it ring twice in a row before and while they were entirely curious to see what it was saying, 2 AM hadn't even rolled by yet, letting them know to stay put.

Foxy had another idea.

The pirate peered out of his cove and gave them a look before continuing out, cautiously glancing back into his room to check the camera again. Freddy and Chica stared at him as they waited for him to run like a madman. To their, once again, surprise, the fox started to creep his way towards the hall, silent as a mouse. The bear and chicken shared a look, trying to decide if they should call out to him or not.

The camera didn't seem to be active, the main reason for Foxy being out too, so if they did talk then Mike probably wouldn't find out.. Chica took the chance. "Foxy, what are you doing? Get in the cove or start running, that's your thing!" she called, gaining his attention before he entirely disappeared into the hallway. The red animatronic looked back at her, then down the hall, then to her again.

"Yarr... My camera hasn't turned on once tonight and I'm findin' out why! If I run at 'im then he'll shut me out and start payin' attention." the pirate fox explaining, getting an exasperated look from their big, brown leader.

"Foxy, we're all curious, but you can't just get us caught for no reason!"

"That's why I'm not going to get caught, yar! No runnin' an' he'll never know! I'll get back to my cove when I know what's up." Foxy promised before departing down the corridor, disappearing from their sight just in time for Bonnie to pop his head back in, eyes wide at having been passed by a quiet fox.

"What's going on, guys?"

"Foxy's breaking character, go distract Mike if you think he'll notice." Freddy ordered, getting a nod from the purple rabbit before he disappeared as well, leaving the two behind on stage until 2 AM came around.

It was mostly silence still except for a few words that could be heard from where they were. It was odd.. The voice was obviously Mike's, they'd heard him scream often enough to hear him and recognize him, but he never just.. talked. He never seemed to say anything other than 'OH MY GOD' when one of them popped into his door or window, or something along those lines, and he didn't seem like the type to talk to himself either. And there was definetly no one here to talk to...

Oh god.

Freddy and Chica shared a look, both obviously thinking that either Bonnie or Foxy had spoken on accident, and was now holding a.. well, most likely not, but just maybe, a conversation with the man. No, no, no, that was against the very first rule!

The clock hand went over 12 and they both immediately moved out, following their own paths as they listened to the voice get louder. Freddy could hear the words more clearly now and, though he should be used to it from Mike, he swore he could also hear crying. After a bit of crying, no not crying, sobbing, there was something of a shout.

"Well fuck you too! You're a just a piece of trash that I fell for and look where I am now! I'm in a dump, about to be eaten probably and where are you? You're in a club, getting drunk and probably fucking some woman!"

All of the Animatronics stood still, Freddy and Chica both peaking in the window while they had the chance while Bonnie and Foxy just looked through the open door, being blatantly ignored. All of them gaped at Mike as he swore into a cellphone, hunched over his desk with a hand covering his eyes as he cried into it. He didn't look like he'd been in any good state even _before_ he got to work that night.

The Animatronics on each side shared a look from their posts before watching him again. It was quiet now, and while Freddy and Chica couldn't hear it; Bonnie and Foxy strained themselves to try and pick up what the voice on the other side of the line was saying. To them, it was all just slightly angered mumbling.

Then, before any of them could blink, the phone in Mike's hand was cracking against the wall in front of him, being thrown there with another shout. "Go throw yourself off a fucking bridge then, I don't care! We're fucking over!" the security guard ranted, his shout being loud enough for their servos to temporarily shock them still. Thankfully, it passed quickly. Maybe not quite as thankfully, it didn't matter. Mike's hands were once again covering his face, this time more effectively, as he continued crying.

Even to the Animatronics it looked sad.

They'd never seen the security guard look this bad before, even around 5 AM when they were doing everything in their power to scare him away. They'd never even heard him yell something in anger before, just slight fear to terror, to frustration. It being so out of character for the man made them feel all the worse for him. It was one thing to get dumped, but from what they heard, he might even have been cheated on... They interacted with each other and humans enough to understand what betrayal and hurt looked like, but they never saw anyone quite so upset.

At the moment, it was almost like Mike was one of the crying children they often had to cheer up. And that just made it harder to react to.

Unlike how they would normally handle it, they couldn't just give him a compliment or a balloon and send him to his parents. There were quite a few things in that situation that they couldn't do, for various reasons. One, their programming telling them to not talk to him at all. Second, if they got anywhere near him then one of their other functions might kick in on accident to put him in a suit, which none of them _reeeaally_ wanted to do. Mike was the most fun night guard they'd had around here for a while, and he was even good at his job even if that made it harder for them. Third... Well, to their knowledge, there was no adult around that they could send him to, let alone his parents. How they could easily send him to _anyone in general_ was also a big, tough question, so really... they just couldn't do anything.

They couldn't give him a pat on the back. They couldn't tell him to cheer up, or tell him that he could find someone better to hang out with. They couldn't even stand next to him for moral support. Every option was a dud!

So, they just stayed where they were and watched the man go from sobbing, to sniffling, to silent until finally it had been dead quiet for almost four whole hours, Mike never moving from his spot.

The poor guy was probably just waiting for them to come kill him, that was how bad things were... But, they wouldn't do it.

It was almost 6 AM and despite this being their usual ambush time, none of them had the heart for it. So instead, they all silently went back to their usual post for the night.. morning.. whatever. And they stayed there until they heard Mike finally moving about and locking up, leaving them on their own for the half-hour they had until someone else showed up to set up things for the day.

* * *

That day, things went on as normal.

They sang songs to the children, cheered them up if something happened, had a jolly ol' time together and, all in all, just did their jobs the way they were made to do them.

But instead of simply standing around and waiting for Mike to show up this time, they all went to the kitchen and rummaged in the large fridge until they found a few cupcakes left over one of the employee parties that had been held in the break-room two days ago. Yes, what they were grabbing was two days old, but it's not like they were programmed to know how to bake. Except maybe Chica, but if she knew how then she was keeping it to herself..

Finally they found them and took them away, grabbing some leftover blue icing as well.

And when Mike came in that day at midnight, to a normal Freddy Frazbear's, with all of the Animatronics in their place, stock still and emotionless; he was pleasantly surprised and cheered up to see that someone had taken time out of their day to fit 'You're Awesome!' onto a tiny batch of cupcakes for him, left on his desk.

* * *

 _ **One thing to note, is that in this fic Mike doesn't get fired for no reason. He's been on the job for at least two whole weeks by now, which is what they meant by hearing him scream/yell enough to recognize him.**_

 _ **Also, I didn't pick a single person for him to be on the phone with but I just imagine it to be a guy. Hence the 'probably fucking some girl' part.**_

 _ **My head-cannon is that Mike is bisexual though, so it really doesn't matter. The girl might just happen to also like girls ^^**_

 _ **Anyways, I wrote this at 2 AM so I hope it doesn't suck too bad. I'll reread it tomorrow morning to check for spelling and stuff like that, so for now I apologize if you find anything wrong.**_

 _ **But besides that, please leave a review and favorite this ^^**_

 _ **I have no idea if I'll write more for this fandom or not, but I had fun writing this so if you guys like it, I might just give it another try :3**_


End file.
